


Electricity

by sassandpanache



Series: Rhink Ficlets [9]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/pseuds/sassandpanache
Summary: The costume idea Link had for he and Rhett wasn't what Rhett expected.From a Tumblr prompt.





	Electricity

Rhett sighed as he looked in the mirror. It all had happened so quickly.

_“We should do a couples costume,” Link said, as he came into their dorm room, his frame overwhelmed with bags. It was the biggest Halloween party on campus that weekend and they still hadn’t come up with any perfect ideas for costumes on their own._

_“We’re not a couple though,” Rhett said as he helped unburden Link of some of the bags. Except one—one Link held tightly to his chest. _

_“We haven’t been able to come up with anything good. And this is good.”_

_Rhett had a funny feeling about this. But he had been having funny feelings around Link for a few months now—what was one more? “No. No way.”_

_“Remember that IOU you gave me? Well, this is it. You are wearing this couples costume,” Link said defiantly._

Rhett sighed as he looked in the mirror. The plug was sticking out of his pelvis and he was covered in a skintight black suit. He didn’t know what Link was thinking when he bought these costumes, but the whole thing made that feeling stick.

Link walked in their room wearing his costume—the complementary socket where Rhett could stick his plug. Rhett gulped and felt warm. _I must be coming down with something serious_, he thought. Link laughed upon seeing his best friend.

“Ha! You look amazing, bo. I told you these costumes would be hilarious,” Link said as he stood next to Rhett.

“Ha. Yeah,” Rhett said, an edge of nervousness in his voice. 

Link looked at Rhett and rolled his eyes. “Hey, we should practice before going to the party.”

“Practice what?”

“You sticking your plug in my socket,” Link smirked. Rhett flushed crimson. 

“Why would we do that?”

Link shrugged. “In case anyone asks?” Link turned Rhett toward him so they were facing one another fully and placed his hands on the taller man’s hips. He looked down and positioned himself against Rhett’s prongs.

“Bo, the costumes don’t actually slot together,” Rhett whispered. He felt like he could faint at any moment. _Definitely getting sick_. Link looked up at him, a slight tint of pink to his cheeks.

“Yeah, but…” Link trailed off, and looked down again, his thumbs mindlessly rubbing against Rhett’s hips. Rhett felt the funny feeling move down and take up residence squarely in his groin, growing inch by inch. 

Link pulled Rhett’s hips in towards him, pushing his pelvis against Rhett’s. The prongs collapsed out of the way, but were replaced by considerably harder ones going in opposite directions.

“Don’t you think we can?” Link asked as he gazed as Rhett with hooded eyes.

Rhett looked at his friend, the unmistakable hardness between the two of them thrumming with energy. He leaned down and touched his lips to Link’s. There it was.

A spark.


End file.
